


Fat Bottomed Girls (Starker)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: JARVIS - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is in Tony’s club. Queen is playing. Shit happens.*AU, set in the 80s





	Fat Bottomed Girls (Starker)

Friday night. Classic club night. Somehow, Peter had managed to make it into a VIP club. Queen was playing live that night. Peter was having the time of his life on the dance floor. 

At the bar, Tony Stark was observing the crowd. Who belonged, who didn't. And who he wanted to take home with him that night. After all, it was his club. The second his eyes landed on Peter, he couldn't take his eyes away. The boy was by far the most beautiful person he'd seen in a very long time. Those scandalous shorts left little to the imagination and, paired with a mesh top, it was the perfect outfit. Tony was enamorado.

Tony made his way from the bar to the dance floor. Freddie motioned to the rest of the band to start the next song. The familiar notes of 'Fat Bottomed Girls' rang throughout the club. Tony attempted to approach the boy. He made eye contact with the boy as he approached him. The boy was wearing a mischievous smile on his face. Tony smirked back at him. 

When Tony stood in front of the boy, the boy wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and stood on his tip toes to whisper in Tony's ear. 

"My name's Peter. You must be Tony Stark."

Tony nodded.

"But you can call me daddy tonight."

Peter smiled and began to grind against Tony. Tony placed his hands on Peter's waist, guiding his movements. Peter turned around to face him, looping his arms around Tony's neck, grinding their clothed cocks together. Tony let out a low groan at the picture in front of him. Peter was like a wet dream. Tony wasn't even sure this was real.

"You wanna get out of here, baby?" 

Peter nodded. Tony pulled him out to his Camaro waiting outside the building.

"Jarvis, could you take us home?"

"Of course, Sir."

Jarvis took the car out of park and began to drive back to Tony's house. 

Peter was straddling Tony in the backseat of the car, as they kissed and humped each other. Tony's hands rested on Peter's ass, pulling Peter's hips closer to his. 

"Jarvis, could you turn on the radio?"

"Of course, Sir."

Queen came on over the radio, playing Fat Bottomed Girls.


End file.
